Morkhan
Morkhan - The Black Sun Height: 70 meters Weight: 40,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Lightning Bruiser Primary Attacks: Talon Kicking Secondary Attacks: Beak Slashing Primary Weapon: Prism Beam Secondary Weapon: Refractive Shield Energy Style: Stamina Overview: Morkhan is a being created by Quetzalcoatl, made to protect the innocent. He is infused with the power of the sun, and takes the form of a massive bird. He battles against those who live for evil, power, and greed. He can harness solar and light energy into a mediocre beam, but relies more heavily on getting up close and personal with his opponent. Origin: In the beginning, there were two supreme beings. Quetzalcoatl, and Tezcatlipoca. Quetzalcoatl was the lord of the sun, life, and day. Tezcatlipoca was the lord of the moon, death, and night. Although neither was exactly "good" or "evil," both shared an intense rivalry. From this rivalry, the universe was created. Making their kingdoms in South America, they chose the Aztec as their chosen people. Their chosen people, that is, until Tezcatlipoca grew bored of them. In one fell swoop, he destroyed their entire civilization for his own sick amusement. Disgusted, Quetzalcoatl imprisoned his brother for all eternity. The energy spent caused the feathered serpent god to weaken, however, and he was forced to enter a state of rest. When he awoke, the world had changed significantly. Now, a new threat in the form of Kaiju had appeared, and Quetzalcoatl was forced to take action. The feathered serpent created a being, strong enough to contain the combined powers of both himself and the imprisoned Tezcatlipoca. That being was named Morkhan, and Quetzalcoatl sent him to protect the world that he had created. Energy System: Morkhan regains energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat: Morkhan's primary source of energy is sunlight and moonlight, and from these he is capable of defracting it into a Prism Beam fired from his colorful beak. The beam itself is relatively weak, but does have significant pushback. Morkhan is not built for ranged combat, and wants to keep a hit-and-run system of melee combat at all times. In order to deal with ranged threats, Morkhan can form a Refracted Light Shield around himself. This shield reflects incoming beams back at the attacker, but is useless against projectile weapons. Grappling: Morkhan lacks any upper body strength, but has significant lower body strength. His powerful talons are capable of lifting all but the heaviest adversaries, and grappling can provide a powerful asset against opponents who would not expect to be lifted by the bird. Melee Combat: Morkhan fights with a hit and run style. He uses his long legs to kick his opponents at surprising distance, and can use his beak for a powerful, more slow attack. His wings can be used not for outright punching, but rather for acrobatic aerial feats that supplement the more powerful attacks. One example of this would be jumping up into the air, then, while held aloft by his wings, bicycle kicking his opponent in the face. Weaknesses: Morkhan's defense leaves much to be desired, and his up-front attacks aren't very powerful. Ranged combat is rarely ever a good idea. If an opponent is able to prevent Morkhan from performing his attacks in quick succession, the bird begins to get hot under the collar. Morkhan must always keep his opponent in a position in which reactions are difficult to impossible. He must get in 3 hits on his opponent for every single hit they get on him. For this reason, Morkhan is meant for speed over power - quantity over quality. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:I own this kaiju delete this